The Obsolete Factor
by Identity
Summary: Sasuke thought he couldn't live without Naruto, but he was wrong. Naruto tried his best to forget about Sasuke, but he couldn't. SasunaruOneshotAngst.


**The Obsolete Factor **(Un-Betaed)

**Rated: **K

**Pairing: **Sasunaru

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst

**Chapters: **Oneshot (Sequel idea Pending and Polling)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything else that is well known and famous. If I did, I would be rich…but I'm not.

**Notes:** This is my first entry. I hope you guys like it. Reviews welcome. Critic welcome. Flames will be used in verbal fights between me and my peeps. Thank you and have a great time.

--

_I told you didn't I?_

"I'm begging you not to go!"

_I'm sure that I told you._

"I'm sorry."

_I told you what would happen to me._

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why now?"

_I would die without you._

"Because I can no longer love you. It's that simple."

_I told you that I wouldn't be able to survive without you._

"Don't lie to me Naruto!"

_I lied._

* * *

"-suke?"

The faint beep of the monitor sounded in the back ground.

"-suke!"

_Who?_

"Sasuke!" light and noise flooded into view and he winced from the overwhelming senses.

"Sasuke…" was that relief he heard? Yes. Yes it was.

It took him a view tries to pry open his eyelids, then a few more to focus on the source of the noise. He glanced around the white room until he found what he was looking for.

A beautiful young man with sun bleached hair and eyes so blue it was as if the skies were sealed inside of them. Lightly tanned skin covered a smooth, lithe frame that was heaven to touch and blissful to hold. The warmth that was emitted from that body and the sounds that were uttered through those lips and the rush of expressions that would constantly flash across his face; it was all to farmiliar.

"You're awake! That's good." He slumped in his chair, his fair colored hair falling into his eyes.

"What…?" Sasuke muttered.

"They said you collapsed in the middle of the park. Apparently it was from lack of nutrition and fatigue. Just a few hours of rest and a well balanced diet should fix that right up." He let out a sigh. "I'm so glad. I was worried." He muttered the last bit more to himself.

All of a sudden, a rush of memories came to hit him in the face.

The years together. The countless dates. The comforting nights. The numerous gifts. The smiles. The sex. The happiness.

The break up.

The tears.

And most of all, the hollow emptiness he felt inside.

It hadn't been long for his physical condition to deteriorate from lack of attention. He stopped eating. He didn't sleep. His missed classes and forgot about his job. He barely left his room.

Oh how the mighty fall.

"Sasuke?" he turned to the man before him. Naruto.

"What?" the blonde flinched at the cold tone, and Sasuke almost wanted to take it back.

Almost.

"N-nothing. I was just worried about you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and scofted.

"Yeah. Sure." He watched as the blonde withdrew into himself.

"Sasuke. You have to take care of yourself. It's not good for you to neglect you health like that."

Sasuke sat up and looked strait into those hauntingly blue orbs.

"Look Naruto. You don't have to worry about things like that anymore. I can guarantee that I'll be eating quite well and I'll be sleeping regularly, so you don't have to waste your precious time worrying about that anymore." The man's expression became twisted with confusion and what looked like pain.

"What are you-?" his question was never finished.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to survive without you Naruto. I thought that you were the most important thing in the world to me, and when you left, I thought that there was no reason for me to go on living. Yet here I am. I'm alive. So I've come to realize.

"I don't need you."

Sasuke watched with a triumphant grin at the hurt that flashed in those blue eyes.

"If I don't need you to survive, then you don't mean as much to me as I thought. And so I guess that you're just not needed. That makes you an obsolete factor Uzumaki." There. It was that hurt. That was what Sasuke was feeling. And now he felt it too.

The blonde let his head fall.

He stood from the chair and silently made his way to the door.

He pulled it open gently and paused.

He turned, and Sasuke could barely hold back a gasp.

Instead of meeting a pair of vibrantly sad blue eyes as he had expected, Sasuke was staring at…

Well…

Nothing.

They were nothing more than a pair of soulless, bottomless cloudy blue eyes that seemed as if they should only below on the face of a porcelain china doll. The two 'eyes' gazed at him for a moment.

"Well…

"I hope you have a nice life Uchiha-san."

And he was gone.

* * *

His hands shook. And his eyes could barely hold back his tears. He sat strait backed in the small, uncomfortable metal chair as he gazed down at the body on the white bed.

His hair was as black as night, his eyes as captivating and mysterious as the dark side of the moon. His skin was pale, as if he regularly basked in the glow of the stars. He body was strong and firm and his embrace was always warm.

To see such a strong, majestic creature be reduced to a bedridden patient and heartbreaking.

He could remember the call.

He was working as any other day when he received the call. It was a simple request; to go out and meet for a small cup of coffee. Nothing special. But it was with whom that made it so terrifying.

Fugaku Uchiha was not a man to be trifled with, so a day at a coffee shop was hardly considered relaxing.

Then there was the talking.

There was arguing and shouting, but a conclusion was made.

No longer would Naruto Uzumaki be able to see Sasuke Uchiha.

Just think of what the press would say! An heir to a wealthy financial firm dating a commoner! A bookstore owner! Barely making his way through college on his minimum wage salary and the money from his dead parents' near empty accounts. Why, the world would be slapping their knees in laughter! Sasuke would loss face! It would make him a laughing stock and he would get nowhere in life.

Fugaku would even disown his own son!

He'd made that perfectly clear to the boy, but he was stubborn, just as all Uchiha men were, so he went to Naruto. He wanted to make it clear that is Naruto truly loved Sasuke, he would let the boy go. He would let the boy achieve what he was meant to achieve.

And that was that.

_Twitch_.

Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke?" the boy, no, the young man was stirring.

"Sasuke!" He made an uncomfortable noise.

"Sasuke!" His eyes twitched open for a moment.

"Sasuke..." He was awake. Naruto watched as his love, for yes, he still loved him, looked around in confusion for a second before meeting his gaze.

"You're awake. That's good." Relief flooded his system as he let his ridge form droop in his chair.

"What…?" Naruto looked back up at the confused tone.

"They said you collapsed in the middle of the park. Apparently it was from lack of nutrition and fatigue. Just a few hours of rest and a well balanced diet should fix that right up." He sighed. "I'm so glad. I was worried." He hadn't really meant for that to come out, but it did anyway. He hoped that it was quiet enough so that Sasuke would miss it, but it would seem that his hopes were ignored.

Sasuke fell silent for a bit.

"Sasuke?" Naruto hoped that the young man was ok. He was very strong, so he should be.

Right?

"What?" Naruto flinched at the harshness of the tone. The back of his mind told him that he probably deserved it anyway.

"N-nothing. I was just worried about you." Naruto turned away.

"Yeah. Sure." Did he have to be so cold?

Yes. Yes he did.

Naruto didn't want to be there. He wanted to go away.

"Sasuke. You have to take care of yourself. It's not good for you to neglect your health like that." Naruto turned back when the heard some sheets shuffle to find that Sasuke was now sitting up and staring at him with cold, black eyes.

"Look Naruto. You don't have to worry about things like that anymore. I can guarantee that I'll be eating quite well and I'll be sleeping regularly, so you don't have to waste your precious time worrying about that anymore."

What?

What was Sasuke talking about?

"What are you-?"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to survive without you Naruto. I thought that you were the most important thing in the world to me, and when you left, I thought that there was no reason for me to go on living. Yet here I am. I'm alive. So I've come to realize…"

Don't say it.

Please.

Don't say it.

"I don't need you."

Naruto couldn't breathe. His chest. Somewhere in his chest, he felt something hurting. It hurt so much that he couldn't breathe.

And yet…

Sasuke seemed so happy.

So triumphant.

"If I don't need you to survive, then you don't mean as much to me as I thought. And so I guess that you're just not needed. That makes you an obsolete factor Uzumaki." This was what he wanted. He wanted to hurt Naruto. Sauske wanted Naruto to feel pain.

More pain.

More than the pain of having to rip yourself from the one person you loved the most.

More than the pain of knowing that they'll find someone else.

Sasuke wanted Naruto feel the pain of being forgotten.

And that was all the pain he could take.

Resigned, Naruto let his head fall, hoping to hide his eyes. Hoping to hide his tears.

He stood, hoping that he wouldn't fall over.

He distracted himself from the pain by making a conscious effort of putting one foot in front of the other, making his way to the door.

So badly he wanted to say sorry.

So badly he wanted Sasuke to take him back.

So badly did he want to bury himself back into those strong, warm arms like before.

But he knew he couldn't.

So he did what he knew he had to do.

He turned himself off.

The door opened in front of him. That didn't really matter.

He turned back to the man,

The stranger,

The former roommate in the bed,

"Well…"

They meant nothing to each other anymore.

"I hope you have a nice life Uchiha-san."

He meant nothing to Sasuke anymore.

His sole purpose in life was gone.

And so was he.

--

**Ending notes:** Was it bad? Was it good? Was it to short? To rushed? to lengthy? Please tell me! I need encouragement or criticism . BTW, this is a quick side thing. I am trying my best to work on my other stories…seriously. If there were any mistakes that irked you, message me and I will fix them.

For those who didn't like the ending, I am thinking of a sequel that will have a happier ending, but I'm not sure if you would want that. **Please vote for a sequel, yes or no.** I will end the voting…randomly, but I will let you know when it do, or when the winner becomes apparent. I will update weekly the results of the votes on my profile.

Now be nice and clickly teh button! u


End file.
